


For Your Own Good | Eren Yeager x Y/N

by ymvsukes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymvsukes/pseuds/ymvsukes
Summary: A childhood friend Eren Yeager, has ended up and prison and is now your cellmate. How might things end up?
Relationships: Armin/Reader, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi b4 you read, we're sorry if this fanfic is shit or isn't as accurate with the manga!! but we had fun with it. We also have a playlist on spotify that matches with the story, the name is "for your own good" with an eren cover if you'd like to listen along with the story. :)
> 
> \- authors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You recall the bad history between you and Eren.

The sound of water dribbling could be gotten with the corroded, messy faucet that was given in each prison cell. Y/N sat in the corner of the cell, cold from the exposed brick cement. Her cellmate, Eren Yeager had been serving prison time for his insubordination against the Survey Corps. Y/N was then again spending time in jail for wrongdoings against treason and usurpation. It didn't trouble her however, she just ignored the comments he made and the ideas he passed on. Y/N wrapped her hand around one of the cell bars weakly, having some sort of disappointment in her eyes. “Eren— when did it get to this point...” She frowned.

**Y/N’s POV:**

It had been a couple of days since we had been in prison with restricted food, however that didn't make any difference to me. Eren had always had the objective to wipe out the titans; I understand why obviously. This world is cruel, and now he needs to end it. I realize it might sound selfish but there was no changing his mind no matter how much you meant to him. We had been battling since the very beginning, since being betrayed by Reiner and Bertholdt and Eren having his mom taken away from him. And of course, how my entire family was slaughtered by a titan before my eyes. It just wasn’t fair.

The main reason why we were arrested is that I had taken the new titan serum that was made by the Marleyean Military. Despite the fact that I don't recall much from acquiring the titan, I cut my life off short. However, one thing I do recollect from it is that Eren had disclosed to me the words, "It's for your own good."  
Since the time we were kids, Eren was protective of me. I never knew why he tried to put up a fight for me when I was totally capable of doing so myself. Although, Mikasa did the same for him; so we were in a comparable situation. Sometimes we would sneak off to go close to the walls and contemplate what the rest of the world looked like. And at other times I’d run off with Armin to read the books he found about the rest of the world. Hearing him talk about it so enthusiastically made my face redden. Any time I'd run off with him, Eren would get defensive asking me for what reason I sneaked off, yet my answer was consistently the same, "Why do you care?" I never conceded my affections for Armin, even though I'm almost certain I had made it obvious. Once more, I was a kid and didn't know any better. Then the Colossal along with the Armored titan had come for our beloved town. But not just our town, but rather our families and loved ones. We shouted on the highest point of our lungs shouting out for help however our shouts were only simple murmurs to anybody and everybody around us as they fled. The rest gradually disappeared from my head as I would not like to recall the atrocities of that day and I never brought it up again.

A couple of years after Eren, Armin, Mikasa and I had joined the Training Corps. Being there gave us the opportunity to obtain friendships with others, but Eren for the most part minded his own business unless he was picking a fight with Jean, someone Eren no longer acknowledges. Armin and I got together during this time. Only Mikasa knew until Eren had questioned us about it. At the point when we confessed he began to be more distant with me. Only me and not Armin. I quit trying to make discussion with him and gave him a similar treatment back obviously, he didn't appreciate it. This had before long passed and we were at that point climbing to the Survey corps. Not much happened besides losing the ones we loved and losing connections all around. Eren changed his point of view and ended up in a jail cell and for me, I followed him around to take the serum that was supposed to be “For my own good.”  
“Yeah, for my own good.” I murmur in a sarcastic tone.

**Eren’s POV:**

Hearing the little voice come from the side of the cell, I sat up on the edge of my bed. “Considering you’re here too, I could ask you the same thing." I replied before looking at the mirror that was directly over the sink. It wasn't the cleanest, but I could see my appearance. The day of the breakout was a couple of days around the corner, where I could leave and finish business.

  
Her eyes broadened as a look of concern painted her face, "Eren, this isn't right..."

  
Y/N had looked tired and completely drained of energy, she looked like she had been beaten up and her eyes dropped like she hadn't slept in ages and her hair was tangled but she still looked put together.

**Y/N’s POV:**

“This is important, I need you to listen to me.” Eren addressed momentarily, he was still looking at his reflection as he made conversation with me. I took my hand off the cell bar that I had been clutching onto and took a deep breath. “Why I’m I so important to your plan?” I questioned. “Is it that necessary for you to include me in this?” I questioned once again, scoffing with irritation. The sound of us both talking echoed throughout the empty prison.

“...” He went on to ignore what I had just said as he usually did, continuing, “Unfortunately, this wasn’t my plan either. The rumbling is happening soon and there’s no way of avoiding it. This is the only way, If you want to stay here and let them kill you then don’t listen to me. My plan is the destruction of humanity in order to prevent the other nations from killing off the Eldians. We can end all the suffering here, aren’t you tired of this?” Eren explained.

 _'Damn it Yeager. Aren't you fit for doing this without anyone's help?'_ I think to myself and let out a long shaky sigh while taking a look at the cold brick concrete floor, "I'm sick of you..." I said coldy, as I got a cold silence back from him and proceeded, "I'll listen closely, but if this isn't ethical, you can leave me out of it." I added as I raised my head to hear him out. As he breathed in to disclose to me his plan. It wasn't long before Hange came to interrupt. I was invested, yet some portion of me expressed gratitude toward Hange mentally for stopping him in his tracks from telling me any nonsense just now.

"What are both of you doing?" Hange asked cheerfully, peering down at me screeching dramatically . "YOU LOOK Horrible!" Thanks Hange. "EREN!" Eren rolled his eyes at her comment. "Goodness!- YOU’RE STILL GOING THROUGH THAT REBELLIOUS PHASE?” I quietly giggle to myself and Eren hears, which makes him look toward me. "You're sure enjoying this." he snaps at me, making me go quiet. _Was that even Eren? He definitely wasn't the same person._


	2. Chapter 2

Hange and Armin had come and gave us a prison visit, thankfully Hange was kind enough to offer us a pair of new clothing. Armin didn’t speak a word to me, instead, he gave me a half smile. I gave him one back, I knew he was disappointed with me. I pitifully stood up utilizing the jail cell bar for support, intending to change into the new pair of clothing. Sadly, Eren was invading my privacy. "Could you turn around?" _'God this man was slow.'_ "Creep." I murmured. He didn't answer but he did turn around. I started to proficiently change into the sweats they gave us, alongside a plain hued shirt. 

**Eren’s POV:**

Not that it made a difference to me, but Hange had given us another pair of clothing rather than the old smelling ones. For me I changed without a care, I realized that Y/N would not have been awkward about it with me. Yet, she promptly gave me an issue when she started to change. Instructing me to turn around, as I did as such. But as she changed I saw her in the mirror and in that equivalent second, she murmured "Creep." I wasn't taking a gander at the mirror, however rather at her as she gradually slid off the older shirt and threw it onto the floor. I couldn't have cared less, I knew her from years back, why might it matter at this point? Laying down on the squeaky, rusty bed, I gaze towards the ceiling before turning to the bare wall and focusing my eyes to it.

**Y/N’s POV:**

Finally, I had finished changing. It went quiet, and it was without a doubt awkward. Eren hadn't changed into the new shirt he was given which was unbelievable due to the fact that it was freezing. As he turned his way towards the wall, I saw his fairly strong form, and his back. I couldn't lay my eyes off of him, something about it was somewhat appealing. Anyway, I understood how insane I sounded and deflected my look to the ceiling; almost going to speak out of my mouth as I halted myself. Sleeping sounded amazing right about now but the extreme cold temperatures prevented me from it. So I sat back down the corner where I originally was, putting my knees up and wrapping my arms around them.

**Eren’s POV:**

A couple of hours had passed by, obviously I hadn't slept because of the way that I had pretty significant things to think about. I saw Y/N plunking down toward the edge of the cell as she had been doing as long as a week or more. I could assume it was late in the night where the guards at the entryway would've rested at this point. I sat up on the bed prior to glancing over to Y/N. "Now would be an ideal opportunity to talk about my plan.” I addressed it as Y/N looked in my direction. She seemed as though the entirety of her energy had been emptied out once again. She then lifted her head up from her knees. Her delicate body moved onto the bed that was a couple of feet from mine and she centered her eyes onto mine. At long last, she gave me a look of affirmation that she was set up to listen to me.

"We're leaving this place in less than a day or two. I need to find Zeke before I start the rumbling. I'm trusting things can go as arranged." I clarified momentarily before continuing on, "Since the arrangement of action with Yelena and other volunteers to attack Marley, Information about me has been leaked and as you probably are aware, I'm currently being investigated. In this way, I've chosen to escape by using my attack titan using the hardening. I need you to accompany me, although, you'll have to use your titan if this is going to work. I'm sure you know how to use your titan, but just in case that things don't work out- - " I proceeded to pull out a small sharp blade and slide it towards Y/N's direction on the ground as you could hear the metal scratch against it. Y/N had looked sort of worrisome about it.

She stopped it with her foot and grabbed it slowly and set it under the sheet of the bed. It appeared she had no questions, but the real one is if she agreed to go along with it. Y/N had no way out in any case, it was either the decision to eat me with her titan and assume control over the Founding Titan, or leave with me.

"I trust you." She replied with a look of assurance. It had worked. All we had to do was simply sit and trust that things will occur. "Great." I answered as if she was supposed to reply with yes.

**Y/N’s POV:**

After the exhausting evening of tuning in to Eren's plan, I had come to the abnormal decision that I agreed with him and that he had come to a few convincing conclusions. I woke up early as usual as Eren continued to snooze. _'We stayed up the entire night so I don't blame him this time.' _I thought. Armin had always known when I would awaken and would frequently visit me, possibly 3 times each week. Yet, I never understood what day it was in any case. "Good Morning." I heard in my bed. I was conscious, however too drained to even think about getting up from the sheets. I sit up and head toward the cell bar to sit on the floor, as Armin would caress my cheek.__

____

"Morning." I'd say with a little, comforting grin. Unexpectedly the alleged grin he had all over began to blur and his warm touch was not, at this point all over. His blue eyes took a gander at me with distress and me being concerned, "Armin..." I went to grab his hand. "- Are you okay?" Armin took his hand off mine before I got an opportunity to touch it. _‘Why was he being this way?' _Armin breathed in before saying, "We should end this… " My heart dropped alongside my outward appearance. I remained quiet. He proceeded, "I've been visiting Annie and telling her about everyday and and I--" He stopped. "I don't have a clue.. I feel this energy from her crystal and I've begun to build up a feel-" I cut him off with an unpleasant chuckle, that covered up my frustration. "Wow... So you became hopelessly in love with the girl in a crystal. Man..." I paused for a minute to inhale and sink into what was occurring. "Y/N.." His voice angered me now. "THE GIRL FROM THE CRYSTAL?" I laughed and pummeled my hands against the cell bars making Armin flinch, I had mentally lost it. "How low do you go? And to think I'd tell you about-" I stopped myself. If I even spoke a word this plan of Eren’s was destroyed. "You know what? Maybe it's for the better. Have a good time conversing with a crystal that doesn't talk back. As a matter of fact, make sure you tell her I said hello." Armin looked at me astounded. The last words he said to me were, "I'm sorry Y/N..." before scurrying away, hearing the door shut as he did so. I glanced over to Eren who was still snoozing and headed toward my bed to check whether I could recover the sleep I lost from last night's discussion, and forget what had simply occurred.__

______ _ _

**Eren’s POV:**

______ _ _

The sound of something hitting the cell bars woke me up as I faced the wall. But of course I didn’t bother to wake up. I never woke up as early as Y/N and just assumed it was her bored or fooling around though she wasn’t the type to do that. I was correct, it was Y/N, however not in the manner in which I anticipated. "How low do you go?" emerged from her mouth and my eyes widened. 'Who was she conversing with?' After that sentence another followed, “And to think I’d tell you about-” As I was going to stop her, she stopped herself and finished it with, "You know what? Maybe it's for the better. Have a good time conversing with a crystal that doesn't talk back. As a matter of fact, make sure you tell her I said hello." The quietness was practically agonizing. At that point I heard a "I'm sorry Y/N… " from Armin and heard him leave as he shut the door. I hear sounds from Y/N rearranging once more into bed. Yet I was almost certain they just got into a fight and didn't question it. I had more significant things to think about at any rate. It was none of my business.

______ _ _


	3. It's not like I like her . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between you and Eren lead things to something further.

**Y/N’s POV:**

I believed a couple of hours passed by as I got up and stepped over to the corroded old sink that had been dribbling water consistently. I ran the faucet as I cupped my hands and ran it under the cold water prior to washing my face as it had woken me up. The overabundance water had gotten into my hair as it ran down, since I was pissed at what had occurred earlier I could care less. The reflection of the mirror had irritated me so much and so did the image of Armin in my head, so out of pure anger and dissatisfaction I punched the mirror causing it to shatter to pieces as a few pieces cut my hand and my arm. I winced in pain from it and after that proceeded to run my hand and arm beneath the water again. “It hurts doesn’t it?” Eren retorted. Eren and I were alliances but it didn’t excuse the fact that he was a huge dick as he didn’t show any concern for me, it fired me up all right, but before I knocked the shit out of him, I took a deep breath to suppress myself as I finished rinsing my hand off. “If I don’t recall you recently got your ass kicked by Captain Levi for the second time? Not to mention how much of a baby you acted when I got with Armin, doesn’t that hurt? The list is endless.” I replied. _‘Yeah, kiss my ass Yeager.’_ I thought.

Despite the fact that we had been friends, it seemed like I made my important friends now enemies, however, Eren had begun to act this way since the time I got with Armin, and now I had come to realize; he was jealous. There could have been no other reason he would have that snarky attitude of his. He always spoke for what he needed or wanted, although he never failed to convince someone with his stubborn attitude. In response to my comment he immediately got defensive of himself. I was out of nowhere swept off the ground as he furiously pulled me by the neckline of the shirt I wore and pinned me against the cold and bare brick wall. No doubt it was painful, however I'd never figure Eren would take it to this point.

"Try not to get too cocky Y/N, remember that I'm the reason you're alive." He argued. "Why not kill me now?" I tested as I reached my hands towards him as I attempted to get him to let go, it was like I was being choked by him. The pressing factor between us took after him and Jean, however I got a different feeling from this. Eren's greenish-somewhat blue eyes met with mine, there was no feeling of life in them at all, however his eyes longed for something. He inclined in towards my neck as I could feel his breathing hit my skin, and his dim hair brush against the side of my cheek. "You don't think I haven't tried it already?" He whispered. It was sure intimidating, yet the distance between was so close, that I couldn't help but get flattered by it. Did I like Eren or was it exactly the thing he had been doing well at this point? My body couldn't decide, my head inclined forward as our lips joined together, his delicate lips met mine as his tongue explored my mouth and I explored his, at that point we broke the kiss. It was like we had totally forgotten we were just at each other’s throats; literally. Before I could speak, Eren had initiated another kiss as he started to leave marks down my neck and collarbone. I could tell that he enjoyed the sweet moans and gasps that I released. He grabbed my thigh and pulled it up indicating me to wrap my legs around his well built body. This felt wrong, yet I couldn’t contain myself, his touching was mesmerizing. As thoughts continued to develop in my head it was quickly interrupted by a bite on my neck. “Fuck.” I managed to gasp out, I could feel him smirk on my skin and went back onto my lips. ‘What is he thinking? Has he been waiting for this moment?’ I decided it was best to stop just in the event this led any further; we wouldn’t have any privacy. My thoughts were also taking over my consciousness considering what Armin had said to me this morning, Eren’s plan, and how long he’s been waiting for an intimate moment with me. It was all too much, I gently pushed him off my lips and stood back on my feet. “We shouldn’t do this here.” His face was a face of discontent and went over back to his bed without another word. He was still looking at the bruises he’d made and of course, chuckled with satisfaction.

I decided to see how bad they were and went back to the shattered mirror. Of course, the side of my neck aches like hell, it was basically bleeding. I took off my hued shirt leaving only my bra on. I continued by cupping some water with my hands from the filthy sink. The frigid water streamed down my neck and from my peripheral vision I could see Eren looking at me sort of captivated by my image. I chuckle and look down, it seemed like he realized what he was doing and immediately looked away as if uninterested. I grab my same shirt and pat down my neck to dry it out a bit. Right after I put it back on and head to my corner to think about what had just happened. ‘Didn’t think Yeager had it in him.’ I contemplated.

**Eren’s POV:**

What Y/N had said to me had certainly made me frantic. I had no intentions of killing her at all. However, I understood how harsh I had been as I pinned her against the wall. We had visually connected in a precise second. "Why not kill me now?" She challenged before I leaned in to give her a scare. "You don't think I haven't tried it already?" I murmured into her ear. The distance between me and her was basically non-existent, I wasn’t sure if I still liked her or was just using this to my advantage. Struggling to decide what to do next, I abruptly see her lean in and deliver a passionate kiss onto my lips. I was shocked at this but it didn’t take me long to get lured into what was happening. Each time she’d opened her mouth for more I’d slip in my tongue and give her what she was yearning for; she did moreover. ‘I can use this to my advantage and have her take after my plan even further.’ I thought to myself. In spite of the fact that it was a pretty shitty thing to think about, I needed her in this plan.

On the off chance that if she wasn’t there with me she’d get killed being left here. I grabbed her thigh pulling it up indicating to wrap her legs around me so I may go further. She followed. Bruise after bruise she’d let out an ethereal moan or pant that left me wanting more of her. Once more I go up to her neck and land a sharp nibble that caused her to gasp out “Fuck.” The minute she did so I went back to her lips for more. Y/N was addicting in all sorts. _‘Am I rekindling the feelings I had for her or am I using her to my own advantage?’_ As I kissed her one final time before she had pulled from the kiss as she told me, "We shouldn't do this here." Obviously I was somewhat frustrated, yet I understood the amount of distraction this was. It’s not like I liked her or anything, at least that’s what I thought. And plus, I don’t have time for silly little fantasies when I have something important to deal with; more significant than Y/N. She clutched her neck as she returned to the sink encompassed with broken glass and ran the faucet once more, prior to removing her shirt. Absorbing it the water so she could use it as some kind of gauze, obviously I couldn't resist the opportunity to look. However, Y/N had seen me and I turned away before acting as if I wasn't interested in her, because I wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about sunset or something like that, in spite of the fact that Eren and Y/N we're unaware; this was about the time Eren was planning to escape. The Yeagerists had intended to kill Darius Zackly, and different individuals from the Survey corps who were interfering with his plans. After that they would help Eren escape, which became successful.

**Y/N’s POV:**

A couple of hours had passed since that tension among me and Eren had come off on each other, It was awkward to even try to make eye contact with him or even speak a word to him. In any case, out of nowhere I heard the sound of some kind of bomb coming from above? I got alarmed and gazed toward the eroded concrete roof then over to Eren. I had assumed it had related to him in some way.

"Y/N, now's the time." Eren had said prior to getting up and confronting the wall. Things we're passing by so quick, was I really going along with Eren’s plan? He at that point lifted his hand to his mouth as though he were going to transform using his titan, "I'm using the Hammer Titan's ability to get us out of here, transform and try to get as far away from here as possible. Make sure not to leave evidence.” I was so nervous, probably because I was going to change into a creature that was totally jeopardizing my life. Getting the little blade that was given under the sheet and glancing back at Eren to ensure I was doing things accurately. He gestured, as my shaking hands went towards the little blade as it inched ever closer. I stopped briefly then quickly self inflicted pain upon myself. Making the immense sparks of power produce around me as dread filled my eyes. The gust of wind had made everything a haze to me, as the last thing I had seen was Eren.

I had changed into a titan, however I felt packed and stuck and in place. I was cognizant, yet then I snapped my eyes open to be surrounded by this foul pink substance that was connected around my face and body. I assumed I was in the nape of my neck. What I had seen was a destroyed structure of the military building, and only up ahead, and a space of open field. I had gotten away, but how would I transform back into a human? What reason would Eren depend on me to do something I had never done before? I shuffled in place, trying to move from the nape of my neck; attempting once, twice-- Then the rumble of my titan collapsed to the ground as I emerged from the nape that was loaded up with steam, unbalanced on my feet before landing onto the ground. Being barefoot didn't make it any better, however I did what Eren had instructed. Imprints had been under my eyes as an impact of transformation. More than anything I was frightened of myself, and above all, individuals were currently terrified of me.

**Eren’s POV:**

Y/N had transformed as I quickly used the War Hammer Titans to rebuild and block the escape route I took through the walls. Using this would slow down the military from investigating and keeping track of us two. I had exited through the back field where I was sure Y/N had run off. I strolled in the sunset with my bare feet before recognizing a human figure standing in the tall grass.

It was Y/N, and close to her was the titan she had transformed into that was encircled by steam. Her hair was neatly positioned and she looked awake, yet uncertainty painted her face as she was confronted by me. "They're up ahead." I said with some sense of direction, referring to Floch and a portion of the volunteers. Y/N didn't move however, she remained there watching me leave.

Her eyebrows wrinkled, "Eren, what are _we_ doing?" She addressed as the breeze hit her face as a bit of hair got in the way. It was like she couldn’t make up her mind whether she was my ally or enemy. I paused, "Doing what should be done." I answered icily, as it went quiet. The only reason this was happening because I was born. Notwithstanding, there's no way to stop it regardless of whether I wanted to.

Floch and the gathering of volunteers had at long last approached us. "What a big group." I said, as I attempted to strike a discussion between them. Y/N had remained behind me, for she was practically topless with only a bra and sweats, as she had used her hued shirt to heal her mark on her neck I have given her, and I hadn’t told Floch about the adjustment in my plan with Y/N, but I'm sure he was now aware.


End file.
